Half-Blood Kings of The Sea
by HadesGeneral
Summary: Just a Solangelo pirate AU I came up with in my spare time. It will be multi-chaptered so there's that. I suck at summaries so just give it a shot and take the plunge.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey Demigods! So I actually did start on a Solangelo pirate AU. I got really frustrated with the lack of quality AU Solangelo fics. If you know any please gods share them with me! It will be multi-chaptered so this is just the first installment. I am total enemies to lovers trash so Will is of course on the opposite side as Nico. Other pairings will, of course, be in this, all cannon. It isn't much put hey, it's something.**

 **Word Count: 1096**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters. All characters and/or references belong to Uncle Rick Riordan because his is an amazingly talented writer. This works was done for fun and I will never make any profit or own any characters/ references. :(**

Will Solace definitely had not planned on being knocked unconscious.

Nor on being kidnapped. In fact, he would have been perfectly content to stay in his cabin sleeping peacefully. However, the gods were not that merciful. The storm outside raged with all the ferocity of Poseidon himself and Jason's father was obviously unhappy if the sky was any indication. Will Solace, son of Apollo slept peacefully through the raging storm aboard the _Jupiter_ , the only vessel in the King's navy to house nine demigods, the only people aboard the _Jupiter,_ Calypso sorceress from a secluded island, Octavian legacy of Apollo and complete bastard, Michael son of Venus and Octavian's lap dog, Drew and Lacy daughters of Aphrodite,Katie daughter of Demeter, and Frank shapeshifter and son of Mars. Will held a very uneventful job as the ship's medic. Rarely anything happened unless one of the crew members became sick or was injured during sword practice. But this night was different, this storm was different, this _dream_ was different. In his dream Will was following a shady figure, trying to call out to him and each time his voice failing. It was only when the figure finally turned towards him did Will find his ability to speak, though the shadowy person's face was indistinct.

"Who are you?' he asked.

"Hold your breath." said a masculine voice with a strange accent, possibly Italian, and Will was startled awake by the ship tilting dangerously starboard. He heard several people shouting and somehow managed, between the rocking of the ship and his own disorientation to stumble to the deck, still in his night clothes. The nightmarish scene before him had him tempted to return to his bed. The entire deck was flushed with water, and, despite the efforts of the other crew members, Will had a very sinking feeling that this ship was on the verge of going down. Suddenly there was a huge crack, loud enough to be heard over the thundering storm, and the mast fell forward, destroying the deck and probably a good part of the hull. He found his legs and was suddenly running, heading towards the port side where several others were already jumping. He ran a quick headcount. All but two. The ship suddenly tilted starboard again but this time it didn't seem like it was stopping. Will hit the port side at a run and, without thinking, jumped over the already sinking side. He remembered cold, searing cold, and darkness before something hard and solid hit him over the head and William James Solace knew no more.

-SOLANGELO-PERCABETH-CALEO-FRAZEL-JASPER-TRATIE-

"Told you to hold your breath you idiot." said a soft voice. Will didn't dare open his eyes, and resisted the urge to breathe in deeply at a faint scent teasing his nose. What scent was that? Some kind of cologne? And something else as well, something that reminded him of sitting in the shade when he was a boy, playing tag through the graveyard at night with his sisters before the sickness had taken them and his mother. It was rather intoxicating. Whoever was above him dabbed at his head with a cool cloth. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a set of obsidian orbs. Suddenly the figure above him, quite simply, disappeared. He started looking around until his gaze settled on two sparkling black eyes perched in the rafters. He stared for a moment before his vision swam, the dank, spacious quarters he was in swirling before he was once again engulfed in blackness.

When Will awakened a second time, his surroundings were drastically changed. He was laying on a small bed covered in a warm black blanket. The only light in the room came from a small lamp containing greek fire. Despite the dark colors and eerie green glow of the cabin, Will felt almost as comfortable as he had in his own cabin aboard the _Jupiter_. There was a click as someone turned the knob of the door to the cabin and Will snapped his eyes shut forcing his breathing to remain calm, slow, and steady. He heard someone enter the cabin and another follow.

"Think he's been up yet?" asked a girl's voice.

"Nico says he hasn't. Relax Piper, every time we knock someone unconscious you always assume we've killed them." Male this time. Will stayed silent, still, and kept his breathing even. He forced himself to remain calm and hopeful. After all, his crewmates were either on this ship or floating around the ocean as cold, lifeless corpses. "Besides we can always just ask him. Nico!" the man called. The air in the room shifted slightly and the temperature dropped. The girl made a slight noise of discomfort.

"Gods above Nico! I hate it when you do that!" she said.

"Apologies Piper but the Captain called. Something you needed?' a new voice asked. Italian accent and as soft and dark as rich chocolate.. This mystery man who had been in his dreams, who had dabbed his head, was named Nico.

"Did you have to shadow travel? What's wrong with walking like normal people?" asked the girl, Piper, though she had obviously not been the one addressed. There was a sigh

"When do you think he'll wake up?" the man asked.

"Don't know Percy. Every time his dreams start to fade he just falls in deeper. Could be hours, could be days, Hell could be a few minutes." There was a moment of silence. Then two sets of footsteps sounded and a door shut. There was a slight sigh.

"You can open your eyes now,they're gone." Nico said. He opened his eyes and stared at the dark boy once again in the rafters. A pale hand gestured to a small bedside table where a glass of water sat, the liquid rocking with the movement of the ship. Will warily sat up lifting the glass to his lips. He was pleasantly surprised to taste a hint of citrus, lemon or possibly kiwi, just faint enough to be detected. He drained the glass swiftly and sighed as the edge was taken off his thirst. Then he stared up to find the boy staring at him with dark black eyes.

"I have to leave. Your friends are alive but a little worse for wear. You'll see them later tonight." Will nodded and laid back down, closing his eyes. There was a soft thud and then a cool hand on his head and Will slipped into dreams of silky shadows and soft golden light.

 **Author's Note: So what did you think? This has not been beta-ed so please feel free to point out any mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey Demigods! Gods I am not feeling good today. In fact, my stomach feels like deep fried Tartarus got kicked in the balls by a cyclops. But I have a new chapter already. I think it's a little shorter but what the Hades. I guess this is a little more Solangelo action and I promise I will introduce other couples soon. Oh, and Jason is a sassy big brother figure. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Heroes of Olympus characters, references, or scenes. All characters, references, and scenes belong to Rick Riordan. I make no profit from the creation of this works, it is done only for enjoyment. It's quite sad really...**

Will's head was pounding when he next woke. Frankly the bed he was in was comfortable, soft, warm, and (if he was being shallow) smelled just like that amazing cologne Nico wore. He had absolutely no intention of getting up, not even when Nico came in wearing a loose, silk black shirt that had ties at the wrists, loose black pants, also with ties at the waist and ankles, a pair of black, lace-up heeled boots that came to mid calf, and silver and opal piercings in his eyebrow, lip, and ear. His shoulder length black, wavy hair was tied black with a silver tie and his eyes were lined with kohl. The wore a black belt across his hips and a sheathed sword hung at his side, along with several throwing knives.

"Up." he said. Instead, Will groaned and buried himself in the thick black blanket. Nico tried, in vain to pull the blanket off of Will who kept a firm grip on the soft cloth. "This has to be the first time I have ever had to pry a prisoner from my bed." said Nico. Shocked Will let the blanket go and Nico went tumbling to the floor.

"Do you often have prisoners in your bed?" he asked. Nico smiled wryly as he stood.

"Sometimes. Even pirates have to have a little fun." he said. Will immediately went a deep shade of red and snapped his mouth shut. Nico pulled him out of bed.

"Hold on tight." he said. And then, everything went dark. Will felt the clammy coldness and heard strange sounds. Soft pained voices called out to him, begging for help, for him to save them. He clung closer to Nico, breathing in the smell of cologne and shadow and holding on as though his life depended on the shorter man. Then the darkness dissipated and Will looked up to see all of the crewmates (sans Octavian and Michael) staring at him with bound hands. There was a strained moment of awkward silence before Will yelped and stumbled blindly away from Nico, his foot catching on a crack in the floorboards and tumbling to the ground. Nico chuckled and pulled him up, but seemed to respect his personal space enough to let him go once he was on his own two feet. Will's face was a deep unhealthy red as he took in the bindings on his friends' hands. Nico didn't seem to be in the mind of binding him up as the pirates had done to his friends. Jason looked back and forth between Nico and Will a few times before staring at Will and pulling a face.

"Aww, Will please say you didn't do it!"" he exclaimed.

"Do what?" he asked indignantly.

"Please, please tell me you didn't sleep with the dark pirate like some cheap whore." Jason replied. Now Will, who was used to Jason saying such offensive things without meaning to, just rolled his eyes. However, Nico's eyes hardened and his hand went to the hilt of his sword, partially drawing it.

"What did you just call him?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. Jason swallowed and Will did the only thing he could think of. He reached over and placed his hand over Nico's and eased the half-drawn sword back into its scabbard. Nico's eyes seemed to lighten slightly and he nodded once before stepping away from both Will and the others. He quickly disappeared in a swarm of shadows.

"For your information Jason, no I did not sleep with him. I was moved to his cabin because I was injured. And- wait, why are you smirking. Jason don't look at me like that." he and Lacy chuckled.

"Darling, isn't it obvious? He's totally got a thing for you!" said Drew. Lacy nodded vigorously.

"Absolutely sweetheart! He's totally in to you! He's not bad looking either." she said.

"Okay, so away from my nonexistent love life, where are Katie, Calypso, and Frank?" he asked them.

"Calypso is trying negotiate, and Frank and Katie were both injured. However they were both taken to sickbay, NOT the room of a totally handsome shadow master." said Jason. The girls giggled and Will rolled his eyes. The door of whatever part of the hold they were in opened and a pretty girl with a feather in her hair stepped through. She gave Will's free hands a suspicious look but made no comment. In fact she didn't say anything, just gestured for them to follow and led them from the hold. They passed numerous rooms, each bedroom with the door opened was decorated completely different from the last. Will kept his hands to himself so there would be no reason to have them bound. The temperature dropped several degrees and the girl shivered. Will started looking around until he spotted Nico. Or at least a part of him. The black obsidian eyes were barely discernible from the shadow they were in but were there none the less. They dropped him a wink and disappeared. Jason let out a gasp from behind him and when he turned, Will was given a look that plainly said, ' _Did you just see that?'_ Will chuckled and gave him a nod and a slight smile before facing forward again. They reached their destination, which happened to be a door on their left. The temperature dropped again and Nico appeared, stepping from the shadows of the hall. He expertly looped an arm around Will's waist before knocking on the door. The girl with the feather stared at Nico's arm around Will's waist in utter disbelief. A young voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

 **Author's Note: Chapter 2 done in record time! Really I officially have nothing to do in my spare time and thus, Solangelo! Maybe I'll even have one more done this week? I'm also in the works for a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic however I have to re-visit the anime before I start to straighten around some facts. After all some things have to be straight. But not my OTPs. Noooo not them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: He guys. I feel completely awful today or else this would have been up sooner. I had thought about putting it up tomorrow but then I thought 'Why Not?' and put it up anyway. Sorry if it's a little choppy. Having to stop what you're doing to go throw up really dampens your writing mood. Anywho here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, references, or scenes in this works. All characters, references, and scenes belong to Rick Riordan and shall never belong to me. This works was written for fun and I earn no profit from it.**

The voice was young and amused as it called them in. Will swallowed nervously and Nico gave him a look before dropping his arm. Will was thankful for this. He wanted to be seen as someone from the navy who could take care of himself, not as some quick fuck for a pirate. He straightened and stared at the girl with the feather, but she was staring at Nico.

"Shouldn't you bind his hands?" she asked him. Nico raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Just a thought." She reached forward and opened the door. Nico stepped right back into the shadows and Lacy and Drew stared at the wall where he had disappeared. "You'll get used to that." the girl snorted. And led them into the room. Sitting at the table were eight people, though there were ten chairs. The girl with the feather sat down beside a blonde girl. The blonde sat directly to the left of a green eyed, black haired man wearing a ridiculously large captain's hat. To his direct right there was an empty chair.

"Welcome demigods of the King's navy! I'll be your host and captain Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. To my left is the beautiful Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Then Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus , and Rachel Dare Oracle of Delphi. To my right is obviously an empty chair, Reyna Ramirez Arellano daughter of Bellona, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, and Conner and Travis Stoll sons of Hermes. Welcome aboard the Argo II." he said. A brilliant smile was stretched across his face as he said it. Drew coughed.

"I'd just like to say that, first of all, that hat is ridiculous. Really, please take it off. Second, have Frank and Katie recovered?" she asked.

"Not quite yet. A few more days maybe." said a voice above them. Jason, Lacy, and Drew all jumped. Will looked into the rafters. He really couldn't see anything up there save for a pair of glittering black eyes. Will smiled and shook his head in exasperation and amusement.

"Nico di Angelo! Will you kindly come sit at a chair for this meeting, like a normal, civilized human being!" said the girl who Percy had indicated as Hazel. His shadowed form slipped from the rafters, flipped mid-air, and landed right next to the seat to the right of Percy. Then calmly sat down to Reyna, throwing Will a wink as he did.

"Do I want to know why Dr. Freckles is imitating a tomato right now?" said Annabeth. Piper giggled beside her.

"Nope!" she said.

"Can we get back the reason we were kidnapped and tied up in the hull?" Jason asked."And where's Calypso?"

"Calypso is in sickbay with your injured crewmates. As for your first question, I just don't like you." Percy replied.

"So we're just supposed to sit here on this dusty old ship with nothing to do until you decide that we're boring and let us go?" Lacy asked in an indignant tone.

"We're not actually going to 'let you go'." said Rachel. "If we have to get rid of you, we'll just sell you to the slave trade." Nico and Hazel both made very disagreeing noises to that statement and Will decided that he'd just have to ask later. He stared at Nico, who had propped his feet up on the table and leaned his chair back, listening non-committedly to the going-ons of the conversation. The was a deafening crack of thunder and the ship tilted starboard. While Percy seemed completely unfazed by the tilt, Hazel suddenly grabbed her stomach and was up in a falsh, lifting Hazel from her seat and guiding her out the door.

"Poor Hazel. Still sea sick even after all this time. Lead them back to the Hold. All except for Freckles here." Percy ordered. The others at the table nodded and led all of his crewmates from the room. Jason threw a worried look over his shoulder just before the door closed. Percy smiled and gestured to the door. "Just thought I'd tell you in person that Nico's room is at the end of the hall to the left. Knowing him he took Hazel to sickbay and fell asleep once his head hit the fun, sleep well." Will gave him a strange look but didn't question it. It took him three tries to find Nico's room and he found himself staring into open darkness. It seemed that Nico had extinguished all of the torches. Will stumbled blindly into the room, hopefully towards the plush chair he knew was by the bed. Instead he stumbled and fell onto the bed and what could only be the sleeping form of one Nico di Angelo. A set of pale arms wrapped around him and pulled him under the soft blankets where he was spooned by a warm body. Though Nico was smaller than him, he was still the big spoon. Nico's arms pulled him closer and Will could feel the dark pirate's warms breath on his neck.

"Sleep well Will. Sweet dreams." he whispered. Will felt a soft, gentle pressure against his neck and in the few seconds it took him to realize that those had been Nico's _lips_ he found himself slipping into the realm of dreams. He knew it was magic that was pulling him under but couldn't find it in himself to rightfully give a damn. Will felt the soft pressure against his neck again and the was pulled into a dream by warm arms around his waist and the smell of Nico's cologne.

 **Author's Note: I know it's pretty short but I was feeling like centaur shit today so there's my excuse. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! So I know I haven't updated in a while so this chapter is a little longer than usual. It starts a little choppy but smooths out a bit. I'm just slightly sleep deprived so cut me a little slack. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Must I? Fine... I don't feel like doing a proper disclaimer so...I own nothing. It all belongs to Rick Riordan. I make no profit. ZZZZzzzzzzz.**

Will woke up alone and very cold. Only one of the lamps had been lit and a small note was sitting on the bedside table along with a small bowl of seemingly fresh strawberries.

 _Will,_

 _Me and the Stolls will be at the market today. You will be leaving at about eleven with Piper in order to go shopping. She says, and I quote, "I will not have anyone, prisoner or no, dressed in rags." Really it's less of a fashion thing and more of a "treat everyone equal" thing. Ask her about it if you're curious. I would not advise trying to run. The slave market will be in town today and she will not hesitate to sell or trade you first opportunity. Follow orders and roll with it and the crew is really pretty nice. I'll meet up with you later today._

 _-Nico di Angelo_

 _First Mate_

 _Son of Hades_

Will stared at the note in his hands, and then at the strawberries and the signature. ' _Son of Hades?'_ he thought. There had once been many children of Hades, but then a popular myth had started floating around that the gods weren't real, and that all "children of Hades" were really just demons, for their mothers had consorted with the "devil." They had been killed in riots, their families killed and villages burned. Will picked up a small silver pocket watch and checked the time. It read 7:14 a.m. Will sat up and grabbed the bowl and a small glass of juice. He couldn't tell what kind of juice exactly due to the light but it tasted like a strange mix between orange and pineapple, possibly mixed with kiwi. As he ate the strawberries he wondered, offhandedly, how Nico had known that he had a weakness for fruits and citrus in general. He slipped out of Nico's bed and shivered when his bare feet made contact with the cold floorboards. The ship had been warm enough yesterday for him not to have noticed his bare-footed state but now he definitely did. He slipped Nico's watch into his pocket, vowing of course to return it, and slipped out of the cabin. He was making his way to what he hoped was the Hold where his friends were but was drawn from his path by a loud banging. He peeked into a room and was surprised to find that it was filled with bright firelight. The entire room seemed to be a kind of forge, though how the wood had been fireproofed, or even how so many rooms fit on the dam ship.

"Well come in if you're coming in." said a voice. The boy, about 18 like Will himself, was banging on a piece of Celestial bronze in a glowing fire. Will was just about to point out that his sleeve was on fire but the guy (Leo was it?) beat him to it.

"Don't worry about it. Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, fire-proof, super-sized McShizzle. Your that Will kid right? Nico isn't here." he said this all very fast. Will blinked once, twice before it registered.

"No actually I was-"

"Down the hall. Be quieter. Whether you're Nico's fuck toy or not, if you wake up Hazel the whole crew, Neeks included will have you swabbing the deck till your fingers fall off." he still hadn't looked up. "And don't tell him I called him Neeks." The guys was very immersed in his work but now Will was curious. How had such a talented demigod ended up a pirate? Children of Hephaestus often made good livings. He asked Leo as much. Leo pulled his hand from the fire and watched as it burned without blackening.

"Some crazy lady burned down my mom's forge. I lost control, it was burned to the ground. Percy found me while I was on the run from the local law enforcement for supposedly burning down a stable. He offered and I took it. We all ended up here one way or another, and all because Percy thought we deserved a chance. The crew here is good, or as good as a bunch of pirates can get. You should go see your friends. Beauty Queen likes to leave early." he said. Will nodded and left the little forge, thoughts swirling. So this was really just a band of powerful misfits who needed a second chance? Octavian would kill for that kind of information. But then another pressing thought struck him. Leo had called him Nico's fuck toy and Will did not even bother to deny it. His face went scarlet. When he reached the Hold he paused at the door before peaking in. Piper and Jason were having some kind of discussion and, whatever it was, had Jason blushing almost a scarlet as Will. Will decided that maybe he should leave them alone for now, no matter how much he missed his friends. He made his way up onto the deck, his bare feet protesting the chill of the slightly wet, slick boards. He went over to the railing and stared at the water as it lapped against the hull. They weren't docked yet but there were very close to the shore. So close in fact that Will could see the people of the small town already up and moving in the grey morning. The air breezed past him softly, coolly, and Will finally felt at ease.

"Beautiful morning huh?" said a voice and Will jumped. Percy came forward and stood beside him, a content smile on his face. Will nodded. "Crew giving you a hard time over Neeks huh?" he asked. Will didn't answer this time, just turned back to the horizon. "Neeks is a good kid ya know. He wouldn't just play you like they say."

"Really? From what I gather he's quite the little man-whore." Will replied curtly. Percy laughed.

"The only bed partners Nico has had have been hired. And less than the rest of the crew at that. Nico isn't very fond of touch, or even human interaction. But you...with you he seems more at ease. Nico won't play you. Just know that he doesn't share very well." Will sighed.

"Why does everyone assume that me and him are together? I just met him and only because he kidnapped me. I didn't have any clue who he was until yesterday and everyone assumes that we're going to get married or something!" Percy laughed.

"Never bet against Piper." he said. And with that he turned and left, leaving Will with a very jumbled train of thought.

Will and his crewmates were taken into town a few hours later, escorted by the crew of the Argo II. Soon however they were left with only Piper. They visited stall after stall in the open-air market. The others got away with plain comfortable clothing before they were handed off to Hazel. Frank had blushed madly before departing.

"Alright Dr. Freckles. Let's go!" she said. Will soon found himself outfitted with a bright blue button-up shirt, a pair of soft white trousers, a set of sturdy brown boots, a gold chain necklace, and several gold bracelets. Then she drug him to a small stall where a woman was getting her ears pierced. Despite his arguing when he saw the cost of the small hoops she was buying him, he left the stall with two newly pierced ears,two solid gold hoops dangling from his lobes.

"How did Nico do that to his whole face?" grumbled Will.

"Ha! That was nothing. Nico has tattoos too. Kid is crazy for body art." Piper said. "Last stop before the sun sets." she said and turned him towards what seemed to be an auction. Will suddenly became very aware that it was a slave auction. "Stop fidgeting! We're buying not selling!" Will sighed and then caught sight of a very familiar face.

"Nico!" he shouted. Nico looked over at him as Will ran towards him, Piper in hot pursuit. Nico's eyes widened as he took in Will's new appearance. Will had meant to stop in front of him but Nico had other ideas. He pulled Will close. With the heel and soles of the black boots he was taller than Will. In fact Nico was a good two inches taller than him now and hadn't been much shorter than him before.

He felt a tug at his new piercing and it took him a moment to realize that Nico couldn't have done that with his hands because those were firmly around his waist. No, Nico had tugged at his hoops with his teeth.

"Nico!" he hissed. Nico chuckled.

"Piper's gone, amore. Relax." he said. "They'll be here a while. Let's go to the tavern."

 **Author's Note: Another will be done tomorrow seeing as I'm starting it right after I post this. So tired...ZZZZzzzzz...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Feeling much better today and I actually got this up early! Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or references. Characters and references belong to the amazing Uncle Rick Riordan. I make no profit from this works.**

The tavern was, like most, was dark, dank, and smelled awful. Nico walked in like he owned the place and several people shot him scared looks. Whispers surrounded them.

"That's him-"

"-ship came in today-"

"The Ghost King-"

"-blonde? that's not his usual-"

Nico led him over to the bar where he ordered a glass of dark amber liquid and raised his pierced eyebrow at Will. Will shook his head.

"I don't drink." he said. Nico smiled. The glass was set down in front of him.

"Try it." he told Will. Will looked at the glass. He was surprised to find that, unlike the glasses around them, the drink was clear and rich looking. Reluctantly Will took a sip and gagged. It went down like the alcohol he often used in the sickbay aboard the _Jupiter_ to clean wounds.

"Absolutely awful." he told Nico handing the glass back. "So Ghost King huh? Where did that title come from?" Nico smirked. Barely a moment later the door was flung open and a skeleton barged in headed straight for Will. Will suddenly grabbed onto Nico burying his head into the younger boy's chest. Nico chuckled.

"Relax Will. I won't let it hurt you." Will looked up to see that the skeleton had stopped and was staring at Nico as if looking for orders. Nico waved his hand dismissively and the skeleton crumbled to ash before it was blown away by an unnatural breeze.

"Oh." said Will and he swallowed. Nico was smirking at him and Will realized that he was sitting on Nico's lap. His face went scarlet and he started to move, stuttering an apology as he did, but Nico held him in place firmly.

"Never said I wanted you to move." he whispered into Will's ear. Will shivered. Suddenly there was a shout from the far corner of the tavern. Nico sighed and sat Will back on his own seat. "Be right back amore. Stay put." he said. Then he was gone just like that. Will attempted to take another sip of Nico's drink. This one was more bearable and after a couple more quick ones he found he rather liked it. Suddenly there were hands on his waist and Will leaned back.

"Back so soon Ghost King?" he asked. Suddenly the hands tightened to the point of pain. "Hey!" Will winced.

"Not quite." said a gruff voice. A voice that was definitely _not_ Nico's." The man was now pressed against his back. One of his hands was sliding down Will's side, then over the inside of his thigh, travelling back upwards.

"No! Stop it! Damnit stop!" Will shouted as he struggled against the man's grip. The man's hand was getting dangerously close to his nether regions and his breath smelled like stale rum. Then, very suddenly, the man was gone and Will was falling over. He landed on the floor with a thud and when he looked up his vision was blurred. Swords clashed above him and his face focussed on the expression of a furiously enraged Nico di Angelo, who was currently attempting to slice off his assaulter's head. Nico ducked under one sword stroke and slammed the hilt of his sword into the larger man's chest. He flew across the room and Nico lifted Will from the floor. To say that Will was slightly embarrassed to be carried away like a damsel in distress would definitely be an understatement. They stepped into bright sunlight, and it wasn't until the terrified screams behind them (Gods above, what did Nico _do?_ ) had faded that Nico finally set him down.

"Did he touch you?" Nico asked gripping Will's .

"No! I mean yes. I mean he-he only touched my thighs nothing...closer." Will said and winced. "Nico please l-let go. You're hurting my wrists!" Nico let out a deep breath and pulled a startled Will to his chest.

"Thank the gods." he whispered into Will's hair. Nico held him there for several long moments. Will didn't pull away as Nico seemed to assure himself that Will was fine and real. When Nico did pull away it was because Jason was calling Will's name. Will waved him and his escorts (Hazel and Piper) over. Frank looked a little worse for wear from his stay in sickbay but could still walk despite his injured leg. Nico kept one arm firmly wrapped around Will's waist, as though he was afraid that Will would get hurt if he let go.

"Come on Nico. Let's get back to the ship before the sun sets."

SOLANGELO-CALEO-PERCABETH-JASPER-FRAZEL-TRATIE

Will spent the evening in Nico's cabin, thinking his day over. Nico had left him alone in that tavern. He hadn't seemed to even think that Will would run off, hadn't even thought to bring a guard in case he had to leave. Nico actually _trusted_ Will to stay where he was. Granted, that hadn't turned out very well. Octavian would literally kill to have this information. But did Will really want to tell this to the slimy bastard? He knew that Octavian hadn't died, he'd slipped from Death's hands enough already. But where did his loyalties lie now? Now that he'd met the crew, now that he had Nico, Jason had Piper, Frank had Hazel, and Calypso was spending so much time with Leo? What would happen when Katie was healed? Would they try to escape? Would he even want to leave, even for his crewmates. He thought of the way Frank and Jason kept blushing in Hazel and Piper's presence, how Drew and Lacy had laughed with Piper as they chose new clothes and smiled when the Stolls has been chased away by an angry shopkeeper. How Calypso spent all her free time in the forge with Leo. He had joined the navy out of loyalty to his king. Now…

He stood and started walking to the Hold where his friends were still being held. He entered to find Jason and Drew sparring as Lacy and Calypso looked over Frank's leg. Every pair of eyes in the room were on him in an instant.

"Bout time you decided to visit us again!" said Drew and then they were sitting in a circle, chatting and laughing. He smiled as Lacy teased Jason about Piper and laughed when he kept denying his feelings.

"Ok, ok now the real story. Wanna explain why there was a storm of shadows surrounding an innocent tavern?" Jason asked. So Will explained what had happened. Then his big mouth made an appearance.

"We shouldn't go back." he said they all stared at him.

"What?" asked Frank.

"We shouldn't go back." he repeated. What the Hell. If he was going to burn in Hades he might as well fuel the flames. "Look, I've never seen you guys so happy as you are now. You all smile so much more and laugh all the time. We never did anything we really wanted in the navy. We were just a bunch of expendable tools for Octavian to use and dispose of whenever he wanted. We could do what we wanted here."

"Will, even if they let us stay, we'd be wanted for treason. Wanted criminals Will. We'd get arrested on sight." said Drew. Will raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't saying no." he noted. Jason nodded.

"Let us think on it ok?" he asked. Will nodded. Then he stood and left the Hold, walking towards Nico's room with a noticeable bounce in his step. He was greeted by opening the door to see a shirtless, bare-footed Nico. A tattoo of a skeletal dragon lay sleeping on his back. The tail seemed to wrap several times around Nico's form, tip coming to rest on his right shoulder blade. Nico turned, Will's name forming on his lips. Nico's breath was stolen however, by Will's lips slotting over his own. Will smiled into the kiss as Nico wrapped his arms around Will and pulled him close, Will's head bent ever so slightly. He pushed Will onto the soft black blanket and straddled his hips before sliding his tongue along Will's bottom lip. Will opened his mouth and Nico took full advantage, mapping out every inch of Will's mouth with his tongue. Nico pulled back leaving Will in a slight daze.

"What was that for?" he asked Will. Will smiled and pulled Nico down. Nico curled around Will's form and Will couldn't resist turning his head for a chaste kiss. Then his eyes slid closed and Will solace knew no more.

 **Author's Note: Watcha think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Bonjour my friends. Here is the next installment. This would have been up hours ago but I got writer's block halfway through so it's a little choppy. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively no characters and/or references to the PJO or BOO series. All of those lovely beauties belong to the amazing Uncle Rick Riordan. And I sadly do not make any profit from this work. *sobs dramatically***

It took Will exactly five days to get sick of the ship. Literally five days. However, in those days he had learned a lot about the crew. Piper was actually a rich noblewoman whose father, Lord McLean, refused to pay attention to her. She started a life of thievery in order to get his attention and was eventually sentenced to be hung. Percy had rescued her and she had joined him. Her and her father were now on good terms but Piper had fallen in love with piracy, though she was still to inherit his fortune and estates when he dies. The Stolls were a couple thief brothers whose mother had died and left them homeless. Percy had caught them attempting to steal from his old ship(Credit for the _Argo II_ goes to one Leo Valdez). He was impressed with their skill and the boys now stole for a living and loved every second of it. Rachel had been chosen as the Oracle and then kidnapped by some pagan priests. They wanted to sacrifice her as an offering to Apollo (Will had shuddered at this point. He had met his dad and sacrificing his Oracle probably would have gotten them cursed.) at one of their temples. Apparently Percy had heard this and came to her rescue. Reyna had been captured by a band of rival pirates along with her sister from her island home. Where Reyna had come to love the pirate life, her sister Hylla went on to become queen of the Amazons. Hazel had joined the crew entirely by accident. Nico and Percy were docked in a small town where a slave market was being held. She had been caught not long after her mother was killed and Nico, sensing her Underworld heritage, had convinced Percy to buy her. It was not, according to Percy, the first time she had been sold to men and she was afraid that they would rape her. She joined after Percy was able to get the ruby out of his palm. Annabeth's relationship with her mortal father was rocky at best. Her step-mother was very much against demigods and was a Christian. Annabeth had run away where she met Percy and had not seen her mortal father since. Percy's only actual goal in being a pirate was to make sure that his mother lived like a queen. She had been with many cruel suitors to make sure that Percy was not discovered or harmed by monsters. As his father was Poseidon, a sea life was his best option and a pirate's life his easiest.

Will was still however in the dark about Nico. No one was willing to share his tale with Will. All he had gathered was that Nico had been the first to actually join this crew, sans Annabeth who had been with Percy since before he became a pirate. In the beginning there were only the three of them, and Nico would often summon skeletons to be their crew. It was in this way that Nico gained the title "Ghost King". The reason Nico wasn't often around was due to him running errands for his father. He came back to the ship in a whirl of shadows either right before dawn of just after dusk. It was on day six that Will actually spent some time with Nico that wasn't a quick goodnight kiss.

"Will!" shouted Nico running towards him. He grabbed Will's arm and pulled him to his feet from where he had been sitting by the mast."Come on! The Stolls are covering for me but if we get caught Percy'll kill me."

"W-what? Nico where are we going? Nico!" Will stuttered.

"Hold on tight!" Nico replied. And then they were gone. There was that cold, dark, and dangerous feeling of shadow travel and then they were standing beside a small building encased in shadows. Nico wasted no time in pulling him through the shops and bakeries. Will watched as a few young kids playing in the grass were given a shadow puppet show, though there was nothing to cast a shadow. Nico created beautiful animals that ran and played with the children until their mother called them. Nico took him through many of the shops, buying anything Will so much as glanced at in interest. Will complained that he didn't have anywhere to put so many clothes but Nico waved his complaints away. It seemed that the Ghost King was quite well known in these parts, as no one batted an eye when Nico summoned skeletons to carry their stuff, though many moved farther away. He pulled Will to a bakery and convinced him to try a small iced cake, which turned out to be made with different kinds of fruit juices and...was that _cinnamon_? He didn't have time to ponder because then Nico hurried him on to the next shop with a box full of cakes firmly under one arm.

Will stared at the shop Nico had pulled him into. It was small and quaint but inside was a vast array of beautiful jewelry, from rings to necklaces and earrings to bracelets.

"Uh Nico? Why are we here?" he asked.

"Just look around for a minute. I'll be back." Nico replied. So Will glanced around at the precious pieces, admiring the way they sparkled. Nico was back then, an arm around his waist and a smile present. He led Will to the back room. He let his arm drop from Will's waist and sat in a chair. A man came into the room. Will didn't see why Nico was so excited to pierce his cartilage, that was until he saw that the silver charm on the earring was a small sun and couldn't stop his own little smile. Nico got both ears pierced, three studs on either side and the sun-charmed ones before they left the shop. On their next stop, Nico brought him to a small shop where he asked for two people named Cecil and Lou-Ellen. From what Will gathered they only worked here once every month or so but Nico seemed to know they were here. When they came out Nico was very excited as he introduced them.

"Will this is Cecil son of Hermes and Lou-Ellen daughter of Hecate. Guys this is Will Solace son of Apollo and medic of the king's navy." he said. Cecil raised an eyebrow.

"So how's the pirate life treating you? I take it your ship's currently at the bottom of the sea and you're staying in the _Argo II's_ Hold. Is our Nico here keeping his hands to himself?" he asked. Will's face went a very unhealthy shade of bright red and he looked down at his feet, embarrassed beyond words.

"Great now look what you've done." said Nico rolling his eyes. "He won't be able to look me in the eyes for a week." It was an opening that Will couldn't resist.

"Really? I'm pretty sure that I look you in the eyes every night even though you've totally been ignoring me _Ghost King_." he teased.

"Very funny Dr. Freckles." Nico said. "Anyway, I'm looking to get another tattoo. You two up for it?" Lou-Ellen and Cecil looked indignant.

"The giant dragon wasn't enough?" cried Lou-Ellen. Nico smirked and leaned over, whispering something in her ear. She looked confused at first but then her gaze softened.

"All right fine. Shirt off." she said. Nico complied without hesitation and Will gasped at the sight of his tattoo. It was no longer stationary but twisting and crawling over Nico's skin, tail whipping across Nico's chest as it turned towards Will. Without thinking, he reached out to touch it. The dragon seemed to purr as it twisted and curled under his fingers noiselessly, blinking up at him. All too soon however, Nico was sitting in a chair as Cecil began the tattoo on his forearm. Will was absolutely forbidden from seeing what it was until, an hour later, it had been completed. The tattoo was an intricate black sun with the entire middle completely empty except for a single name, his name. Will watched as it disappeared, seeming to sink into his skin. Nico had gotten a tattoo...of the sun...for him? Just then, in the middle of the sun, the words _Are you crazy?_ appeared. Will blinked at them several times and Nico laughed.

"Well that was _not_ the first thing I was expecting to see on it." he chuckled. Will gave him a quizzical look. "It's like...a message board. If you ever really need to tell me something, concentrate on the sun and it will appear. You-" Nico was cut off when Will practically tackled him, stealing his breath with a searing they were immediately shooed out of the shop, Nico without his shirt and Will still ogling Nico's they returned to the ship, safely wrapped in a soft blanket, warm arms, and the scent of Nico's cologne, Will realized that even though he had been stressing over it the past few days, his crewmates had still not given him an answer.

 **Author's Note: Any thoughts? Anyone? *holds up tin cup***


End file.
